Diane Sylvaine
Diane Sylvaine Race: Human (w/traces of elvish heritage) Gender: Female Class: Psychic Warrior (11) Barbarian (3) Alignment: Fluid Alignment (chaotic good, Chaotic evil when raging) Deity: Delorra Age: 30 (Earth years), 39 (Deian years) Weapon: Mwk Greatsword +1 Painted gold. Armor: Power Armor (Gives numerous bonuses, most notably +6 str and con) Notable Mechanics: Rages, takes no prisoners when raging. Power Armor. Psychic warrior power manifestation Languages: Undercommon, Elven. Appearance Height: 6' 2'' Weight: 180lbs Eyes: Stormcloud-gray-blue Hair: Deep brown, cut at upper back/shoulders. Clothes: When not in her armor, she wears a dark brown or black blouse and work/combat pants. Her face is one of someone who may have been young and pretty, but is now pre-matured due to stress and grief. Her face becomes lined and twists into a frown when she goes into a blood rage. Here body is average, with slightly bigger than average breasts and thighs. Personality and Traits Notable Behaviors: Looks decidedly depressed when not in the company of others. When around other people she appears optimistic and friendly. Tries to do what's right and fight for good and freedom...but when she rages out, she becomes a sadistic killing machine. Acts like she knows what she's doing, even when she doesn't, and radiates an air of confidence and intimidating strength when in her armor. Trademark Characteristic: Her armor, and the look of one who is trained in both physical and mental combat. Fatal Flaws: Brutal sadism when raging, caring too much for her comrades (when not raging). Background Rough outline: Grew up in the streets of Toru'en alongside Rico Rodriguez, where she learned to murder, steal and pillage her way to survival. Then, when her friends Rico and Alex suddenly dissappeared in the space of a week, she vowed to get the hell out of Toru'en however possible. After a year of doing everything in her power and killing everyone in her path to scrounge up a respectable sum of gold, she bribed a passing wagon and stowed away out of the city and into (after multiple sprints across no-man's land and transfers between wagons) Eyos. She found a family (of sorts) in one of the bands of soldiers defending the border, and enjoyed the company of friendly, nice, caring people for as long as she could, until one day when she was 21. One raid in particular with a certain very well-trained Toru'en squad engaged them in a bloody, and costly battle. During this battle Diane flew into a rage unlike anything she'd experienced before upon seeing her friends get taken down, one after the other. She fought like a cornered animal once she was the only Eyos soldier left on their feet on that bloody battlefield, and she took at least three of the bastards down before she somehow had the strength and luck to flee. She ran like a madwoman, but not before hoisting one of her comrades who still appeared to be breathing over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. The Toru'en soldiers let her go. For some strange reason, they let her run, limping, weighed down by a bleeding armored burden. Diane looked back once, when she had gotten a hundred yards away, and saw Toru'en soldiers desparately attempting to revive their fallen, while finishing off the Eyos scum who still appeared to draw breath. Amongst these post-battle activities was the enemy captain. He wasn't helping stabilize any of his troops, nor was he helping coup-de-gras any bleeding opponents, he just watched her as she ran. His steely gaze never shifted until she was out of sight. Then she found her power armor, and ventured back into Toru'en. After massacring somewhere around seven Toru'en raid parties near the border, she found her way back to the capital, where she ended up joining the pale horse and perfecting her skills as a warrior. *total rough draft, probably plenty of plot holes, but whatever. I'll touch it up later, now i need to sleep. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Campaign Category:NPCs